Electric Buddy
by FireCacodemon
Summary: While looking after the lighthouse, Sparky makes a new friend who takes shelter from the rain. Both aren't hurt by the others electricity. Darker Than Black/Lilo & Stitch cross-over, Hei (BK-201) and Sparky (Experiment 221) ONE-SHOT!


FireCacodemon: Just a random idea which came to me, I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Darker Than Black. Enjoy.

Key:

Word - Talk through electricity.

**Word** - Alien language.

Word - Normal English

* * *

Electric Buddy

Rain hammered down as the doors to the light house were forced open, the electric yellow creature with long yellow antenna froze. Sparky knew that it wasn't Lilo or Stitch because they would be talking to each other by now. More Lilo than Stitch but silence confused Sparky. He heard the door slam shut before footsteps could be heard. Sparky couldn't help but look over from where he was stationed. Sparky's eyes widened seeing a young male leaning against the wall, a white mask covered his face but he was soaking wet. His trench coat didn't protect him from the rain. Sparky carefully went to investigate, what was the harm in investigating a total stranger?

Sparky travelled down the stairs and landed near the stranger, there was something about him that made him interested, but he couldn't put his finger it. The stranger groaned slightly causing Sparky to jump back slightly. Noticing the mask, Sparky hopped back over to him and went to take hold of the mask; a black gloved hand quickly grabbed hold of Sparky's pale yellow hand was caught in the stranger's grasp. Sparky growled and send a charge of electricity through the stranger's body. The hand only gripped tighter of Sparky before he felt electricity running back through his body. Feeling his energy levels re-charge Sparky stopped.

"Sparky," Sparky said through his electricity as the stranger let his hand go.

"Sparky?" The stranger replied.

"Yeah...Sparky," Sparky smiled shocking the stranger again. The stranger looked at the experiment confused before he shocked back.

"Hei," he replied through electricity. Sparky smiled happily, seeing as the electricity didn't hurt Hei and he could talk to Hei through the electricity instead of trying to understand what he was trying to say in his language.

"Cousin?" Sparky asked innocently.

"No, lost."

"Lost?" Hei nodded at Sparky. Hei hesitated but slowly brought his hand up to his mask and silently slipped off the mask, revealing his face. Sparky stood there shocked before he smiled. Hei was making sure that his contractor ability didn't attract attention from the spectres around the world.

"I'm a long way from home...similar to you?" Hei asked. Sparky nodded.

"Me long way from home too," Sparky smiled at Hei. "But Sparky live at lighthouse, keeps me happy."

"I've lost everything...there's nothing for me left, so I fled from my home and landed," Hei told the electric creature.

"Sad," Sparky said as his antenna drooped down, his ears drooped too. Hei couldn't help but smile slightly as he gently pet the alien in front of him.

"It's cool, I'll get over it," Hei gently told him, Sparky seemed to be enjoying the physical touch and gently shocked Hei through happiness.

"What are you?" Sparky asked Hei.

"A half-breed as some people call me. I'm half contractor and half human."

"Contractor?"

"Yeah, a being who gained a supernatural ability once Heaven's and Hell's gate appeared."

"Sparky friend?"

"Yeah, Sparky's a friend," Hei told the electric experiment before his hearing picked up two more voices. Hei was immediately on guard, Sparky climbed back up to the top of the lighthouse, the rain had stopped but Hei was soaking wet. Sparky watched as Lilo, a little Hawaiian girl who wore a red dress with white flowers on walked towards the light house. She was the first human who Sparky thought of as a friend. He forgot that she and her best friend Stitch were coming to visit him. Stitch was a blue furred creature with four sharp nails on with dark blue markings on. The first experiment that came down to Earth, experiment 626. His black eyes were scanning the area as it something was wrong.

"What's wrong Stitch?" Sparky heard Lilo ask Stitch. Stitch looked towards the lighthouse to see that there was damp hand print, water dribbled slightly down the door as the hand owner was drenched in rain.

"**Someone's there!**" Stitch poked Lilo's shoulder and pointed towards the door, Lilo looked before Sparky saw her gasp. Lilo and Stitch were soon running towards the lighthouse. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up, turning his attention he saw Hei.

"Friends?" Hei asked shocking Sparky lightly. Sparky nodded.

"Cousin and friend," Sparky told him. Hei nodded and dropped his guard. Hei quickly stripped himself of his trench coat before he tried to hide it where it can dry, shaking his head to try and remove as much water as possible. The water frizzled when it landed on Sparky but he didn't mind. They both froze when they heard the door open and close, the quick tap of Stitch's claws on the metal floor along with Lilo's sandals making a tapping nose where she walked.

"Sparky, is there someone here?" Lilo called. Sparky looked at Hei.

"**Cousin?**" Sparky called before Stitch came up the stairs quickly, his eyes fell on Hei and started to growl. Lilo soon followed.

"Trouble," Sparky told Hei.

"I gathered," Hei replied.

"Oh, who are you?" Lilo asked, Stitch still growling at Hei, not trusting him one tiny bit.

"I just came here to dry off, I'll leave as soon as possible," Hei told the little Hawaiian girl in the best English Hei could use. He was taught English but it wasn't a language he's used to.

"What are you doing to do with Sparky?" Lilo asked him. Sparky hopped in front of Hei and stood defensively. This action confused Lilo and Stitch, seeing Sparky defend someone new wasn't something they would normally see.

"**Sparky?**" Stitch asked confused in the strange alien language.

"**Sparky's friend,**" Sparky told Stitch.

"Stitch, what's he saying?" Lilo asked the blue alien. Hei couldn't help but be a little afraid of Stitch, he did look like he could kill him easily but then with Sparky defending him, he hoped things would go well.

"Friend?" Stitch said confused.

"Sparky made a friend?" Lilo asked the genetic alien in front of her. Stitch nodded.

"I'm guessing this isn't normal?" Hei asked. Sparky turned to Hei and smiled at him. Seeing Hei's new friend smile reassured Hei that he wasn't in much trouble.

"How come you took shelter here?" Lilo asked. Drawing Hei's attention from the experiment in front of him and towards the young girl standing behind another weird looking creature.

"I washed up on the beach and took shelter from the rain here," Hei told her. It wasn't a lie. He did wash up on the beach while raining.

"**Friend electrical**." Sparky told Stitch. Stitch gently placed his claw over his nose and started thinking.

"I have no idea what you're saying...you or the other little guy?" Hei told Sparky.

"Stitch cousin," Sparky smiled.

"Ah, got it." Hei smiled slightly.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Lilo asked Hei, he shook his head.

"Sadly not...I don't have anywhere to go."

"Then you should come home with me until we find you a better place to stay," Lilo offered Hei. Hei didn't have anywhere else to go and a vacation is what he could do with.

"Okay," Hei agreed. Sparky seemed excited as electricity played between his antennas.

"**Electrical friend?**" Stitch asked confused, Sparky nodded.

"I'm Hei," Hei told Lilo and Stitch. Lilo nodded happily.

"Okay then Hei, come on, let's go back to my place," Lilo told him happily, the smile never leaving her face. Hei nodded before he gently pet Sparky once more.

"I'll be back tomorrow, it was nice talking to you though," Hei shocked Sparky. Sparky nodded and returned the shock.

"I'll be waiting electric Hei," Sparky smiled, Stitch still didn't seem to trust Hei but it was better than someone else trying to use Sparky against his will. Lilo and Stitch slowly left the light house, Sparky was waving at them as they left, Hei followed slowly. Hei waved at Sparky.

"**Take care of friend!**" Sparky called to Stitch.

"**Okay!**" Stitch replied before Sparky saw them leave the light house, leaving Sparky on his own once more. He looked over to where Hei had placed his trench coat and smiled. He'll be returning Hei planned too.


End file.
